1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a mounting bracket adapted to be mounted on a corrugated ceiling so as to support a light, a fan or similar ceiling fixtures. The mounting bracket has a generally U-shaped cross-section with legs flaring outwardly so as to generally correspond to the shape of a corrugation in the ceiling. The bracket is particularly provided with an opening for hooking the ceiling fixture.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,022,033 issued on Feb. 20, 1962 describes a service bracket having a generally U-shape cross-section extending on both sides with flanges. The flanges are adapted to abut against a wall and be retained thereto by a screw extending through the flat apex face of the U-shaped cross-section. An opening extending completely through both sides of the U-shaped cross-section allows the extension of an attaching bail of a service line.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,092 is directed to a universal support bracket for attachment to the back of an electrical box. The bracket is particularly characterized by flanges which are adapted to be bent to take into consideration the thickness of an electrical box or the depth of a wall structure.
Another universal bracket is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,587 which includes at least one opening for receiving a fastener on a flat portion thereof. A second flat portion is provided with a notch and a third flat portion forms an obtuse angle with the second flat portion. Such a bracket would not be suitable for supporting a light fixture on a corrugated surface.